Jamie meets the Winchesters
by EtenalRest13
Summary: The boys' witch hunt seems like a bust until Dean is pulled into a rift and suddenly blind. Along the way Dean begins to wonder exactly what this witch wants with him and what it has to do with a stranger he gets some help from. [The Jamie Saga Part 1]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there. So This is my first fic. First things first I will be introducing a new character to this fic, whose name is Jamie. She is a large part of this story/series, so if you don't like the idea of a new character I suggest you don't read. Secondly, in later series parts there will be eventual Destiel and what I have dubbed, Samie (Sam/Jamie). **

Dean pulled up into the motel parking lot with a defeated sigh as he pushed open the door to his beloved Impala a little more roughly than necessary. He stepped out with a manila case file and closed the door to his baby with care, mumbling an apology before heading to the short stair case that lead to his room.

His light blue tie, that was loosened, swung lazily as he jogged up the few steps, ready to be free of the suit and share the bad news. He only had to walk past three doors before he stopped at the withered maroon door with the number 206 on it. He fished his key out of his stuffy suit pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing through the opening he found Sam across the way of the small room at their square table by the far wall.

Sam looked up as Dean closed the door and walked over to his bed. When he dumped the file and key, he immediately shed the suit jacket.

"How'd it go?"

Dean could hear in his brothers voice that he already knew how it went. He turned to face his brother as he heavily sat on the edge of the worn bed. "Just as helpful as the last two." He replied a bit more bitterly than intended, but this case was really pissing him off.

Sam sighed as he leaned back in his seat, just as distraught as his older brother. "I may have something, but don't get your hopes up. Especially with how this case is going."

Dean perked up minutely with even the chance of a slight lead into this case. "It's gotta be better than what we got now, man. I mean, come on! A witch killing off thirty year old dudes who weren't all that awesome!"

Sam still decided to trend carefully. "I have a potential suspect."

Dean straightened. "You know who the witch is?"

"Ah..." Sam could already see that what ever he said next would go unheard now. He wished he had began differently. "Well, as you know, I went to talk to more friends and family and acquaintances of the first two vics. I spoke to a lot of people who all basically had the same thing to say and nothing helpful."

He could see Dean was getting impatient. "I got a bit desperate after turning up with nothing yet again so I looked into new comers to town. I mean, the killing were so random and maybe this is some witch who just got settle into town and is just getting started."

"Come on." Dean whined. "The witch can't be that stupid."

Sam tried to suppress a laugh. "Maybe, but I did find a newbie to town. And when I got to the house it didn't look like anyone lived it in. It was bought, but it was like no one moved in yet. So I went to the neighbor next door and she said that there was a woman she saw going in and out of the place. Said she was nice and kept to herself, but a little odd."

Dean grinned. "Witches are a bag of crazy trying to act human."

Sam snorted. "We're just gonna check her out, okay."

"Whatever. Let's go." Dean exclaimed as he stood.

"Right now?" Sam protested. "It's after nine."

"So you wanna wait for her to kill someone else. Besides, like you said, we're just checking her out. Come on." Dean grabbed his keys and headed out the door with his suit jacket in tow.

Sam sighed and followed after his big brother.

...

Dean knocked once more and waited about five seconds before he pulled out his pick-lock case.

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"What?" Dean whispered back harshly. "She's not home. Let's just take a peek. We find no alter or dead rabbit's hanging from the ceiling and she's in the clear."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean got the door opened. He quickly stored the case away and traded it for his favorite hand gun. Sam followed through as they slunk into the dark of the house, closing the door behind them. Both men pulled out a flash light next and the dusty room blinked into life.

"Looks like no ones lived here for years." Dean whispered.

Sam silently agreed as he went towards the kitchen.

Dean stood still in the remnants of the living room. All was still except for the quiet foot falls of Sam in the next room. He knew this was a bust. No one was here.

Just as he was about to call to Sam, to drop the search, a slim hand gripped his left wrist that held the flash light. He started and turned towards the fire place, gun going up. He saw a hand through a blue rift before he was yanked through it.

Sam walked out of the kitchen to the living room. "Dean, I don't think..." Sam halted, instantly perplexed. He stepped closer and waved the light all around the sparse living room, but couldn't find Dean. Panic began to creep up his spine. "Dean?" Sam spun around and was met by silence.  
"Dean! This isn't funny!"

...

Dean opened his eyes to find himself in the same room, but with a grayish blue tint to it. "Um..." He looked back. "Sammy?"

Nothing.

"You finally made it."

Dean's grip on his gun tighten as he looked back and was met with the sight of a young woman with cascading raven hair dressed simply in a pair of jeans, blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Where did you take me? Where's Sam?"

"Sam is where I left him in this house."

Dean looked about discreetly. "What's going on?"

The woman smiled. "I am Gwen. Nice to meet you, Dean Winchester."

Dean relaxed minutely. "You're the witch."

She nodded with a pleasant smile. "And you're the hunter."

"What do you want with me?"

"How'd you ever guess?"

Dean snorted, but lowered his gun. "Start talking."

"I wanted to see you're soul." She took a step closer.

Dean took a wary step back. "Why?"

"I would like to get a better grasp on it's complexities. It won't hurt much. Just a simple spell. It'll only take but a minute."

"Uh-huh. So you lured me here, and killed three men to do it, so that you could do some witchy spell on my soul."

"I don't want to do a witchy spell on your soul. I want to do a spell so I can see your soul and all of it's complexities."

"And what if I say no?"

She grinned and with the graceful wave of her hand Dean dropped his flash light and gun as his hands were forcefully thrust behind him and bound together. "When I touched your wrist to pull you over here I marked you with this little binding spell. I knew you wouldn't agree willingly.

"You bitch." He grounded out.

She stepped up to him and placed her palm over his stomach gently. When Dean looked down he felt a tightening in his chest. His face scrunched in discomfort.

"It's okay." Gwen gripped his shoulder gently and forced him down gingerly. "Sit. It'll be easier."

Dean grounded his teeth as he did as suggested. His innards were warm and he felt as though she was picking at something deep within him. He tried to block her out even though he didn't know how to begin to even do that. "Stop it."

"It's okay. Just let me in for but a moment."

When Dean took a pained breath, he knew it was a bad idea a second afterwards. Whatever she wanted, he knew she could see it now. Her eyes were screwed shut as though it was hurting her as well. He realized then that it hurt less and then a moment later the heat was gone along with her hand.

Dean sighed with relief as he sat back.

Gwen was breathing heavily. "So many...so many layers."

Her wide, watery, smoky eyes met his confused glimmering green.

To Dean, she looked horrified after seeing his soul for but a few seconds. He knew what she saw. All that ugliness, from hell alone. He didn't want to hear it, but he couldn't look away.

"The guilt. The self-loathing, pride, righteousness. The anger and love and loyalty. Nurture, fear, protectiveness, burdens, and sadness. Disbelief, in yourself alone. The torment and fight in you. It's cosmic."

Dean blinked, not having expected that.

Gwen crept closer and got up to her knees. "I knew what to expect, and yet it still surprised me greatly."

Dean looked away, his voice small when he spoke. "If your done, could you get rid of your crappy binding spell?"

Gwen regarded him a moment. "Not just yet."

Dean looked up, confused.

She pulled a small, black square box from her jacket and the knife from Dean's boot.

"Hey!"

But his protest went unheard as she flipped the lid and cut her hand to let her blood mix with it's contents. Then she put the blade down and dipped her index finger into her blood before running it across Dean's eyelids.

Dean could only watch as she began to chant some spell.

"Yeah, just wanted to check out my soul." He huffed.

She paused in her chant to regard him. "I needed you to trust me, even if only a little. And I really did need to see your soul."

What's all this then?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She said before she continued with the spell.

...

Sam hurried down the creaky, wooden steps and paused three steps from the bottom to draw his gun on the mystery guest. But when he recognized the tan trench coat he sighed, lowered his gun, and strode towards the angel.

"Cas," He drew the angels attention. "What are you doing here?"

Cas turned his head slowly, his eyes slowly going over to view Sam as though he was seeing or listening to something at the same time and the young Winchester was interfering that. "Where is Dean?"

Sam came up short as he tucked his gun away. "I don't know? We-" Sam squared his eyes on the celestial being. "Wait. Did you come here cause you know he's missing?"

Castiel finally focused on the tall man, facing him fully. "Yes. I felt his soul disappear."

"Dis-" Sam felt a cold chill. "Disappear? As in-"

"He is not dead. Just...not in this space."

Sam calmed, but was still confused. "Does that mean you know how to find him?"

Cas looked to the living room. "He is here."

Sam was about to question that when movement past Cas caught his eyes. He leaned to the side slightly to peer around the angel and saw that Cas wasn't looking at nothing. Dean was there, in the living room, sitting on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam called as he jogged over to his brother.

Dean's head flicked in the direction of his brothers voice. His brows pinched as he blinked and then suddenly he could feel Sam crowd around him. Checking him over for wounds.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened? You just vanished."

Dean tried to look in Sam's general direction.

"Dean?" Sam didn't like how quiet his brother was, and the way his eyes were roaming the room, like-

"Sam, the damn witch put a curse on me." Dean reached out for his brother and Sam instantly gripped his arm. "I can't see, Sam."

Sam looked at his brothers eyes, hoping he was wrong, but they weren't focused. They were cast slightly lowered, more towards his neck as Dean tried to go by the sound of his voice.

"Cas, can you fix this?"

Dean's brows pinched. "Cas?"

And then he heard the tell tale sound of the angels trench coat swishing towards him. "I cannot. Witches curses are...complicated, with rules on occasion. Did it give you a task to complete?"

Dean didn't even try to look in his general direction. "No."

"What happened? Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was still in the house, but like in another dimension or something. Her name is Gwen and she said she wanted to see my soul. Said she was curious. Once she did her little spell to see, she cursed me and then sent me back here. I wasn't even sure I was back till I heard you calling me."

Sam contemplated.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I felt your soul disappear. I simply came to see if you were alright."

"Huh." Dean wasn't sure how to feel about it, so he brushed it off. "And you can't do anything about this?"

Dean was about to ask if the angel had heard him when he felt a warm palm cover his eyes. "H-hey?"

Castiel removed his palm. "It is a strong curse. This witch, Gwen, is old and powerful. Only she can remove it."

Sam sighed. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would some old and powerful witch curse you for no reason? Are you sure she didn't say why?"

"Nope. She was fascinated by my soul, so much so that she killed those poor sonsofbitches to lure me here, and then decided she wanted me blind."

Sam helped his brother to his feet. "Cas, can you take him back to the motel. I want to check somethings out."

"Hey, no going after this witch by yourself. 'Specially if she's as strong as Cas says."

"I'm not going after her." Sam assured him, then told Cas which motel they were hold up in.

Cas took hold of Deans shoulder and they were gone.

...

Dean knew he was back in the motel by the stink of the place. "Uh, thanks, Cas. Guess...I'm good from here."

Dean tried to pull away, but the angel didn't loosen his grip. "I should probably stay with you until Sam returns. You could cause yourself harm."

Dean snorted. "I think I can handle it. And you can let go now."

Cas released him finally and Dean took a step towards where he thought his bed was, but ended up stubbing his toe into the t.v. stand he walked into. He braced himself on the wood and held in the pain and curses.

"As I said, you could harm yourself."

"Shut up, Cas!"

"Where were you attempting to venture?" Cas inquired as he took gentle hold of the Winchester once more.

Dean sighed. "My bed, I guess, since I can't do much else." He shuffled forward slowly with the steady guide of the angel. "The one against the wall."

He took a seat on the corner and looked up at where he thought the angel was standing. "Thanks."

After a few quiet seconds, Dean grew nervous at the lack of sound and movement. "Cas?"

Dean wasn't surprised to hear that he was still right in front of him. "You can really fly off now. I'm good till Sam comes back."

"It seems wise to keep an eye on you, Dean."

Dean huffed. "Fine, but could you at least take a few steps back and sit somewhere. You're doing it again. It's creepy man."

"Oh." Cas looked around and decided to take a seat on Sam's bed.

Another few silent minutes later Dean wanted to bang his head against a wall. "Dude, please, turn the t.v. on. This is awkward."

There was pause and Dean could just see the angels head titled in confusion before he complied and turned on the t.v.

"Thank, god." Dean whispered.

"Why?" Cas questioned.

Dean groaned.

...

When Dean heard the rumble of his baby he thanked the lord inwardly. He didn't know how long he had blandly listened to various shows, but it felt like an eternity with the ever present angel on the next bed who questioned everything.

"Tell me you got some good news." Dean sighed as soon as the door opened.

Sam chuckled. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Angels suck as company. So?"

Sam smiled as Cas looked to Dean with a puzzled gaze. "Ahh-got a little something, but it'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Sam shed his coat and took a seat at the table since his bed was occupied. "I went to the local library to see if I could find anything about a location or summoning spell for witches. We've done it for demons, so-"

When he trailed off Dean intervened. "And?"

"When I got nothing, considering the size of the library and their section on the occult I thought I'd have better luck with a different kind of library. So I called up Bobby, who, by the way says, "Hey, idjit", and he's looking through some things now. Said there's a lot to go through and not to get our hopes up that he'll find anything before dawn. So we wait."

"So, there's a high chance that there is some locator spell?" Dean inquired.

Sam shrugged before he recalled his brothers lack of sight. "We don't know. We just got to wait. It's almost midnight, mine as well get some sleep. I'm gonna grab a shower before that though."

Dean groaned at the idea of the task of showering blind. When he heard the bathroom door close and lock he sat in the silence until he recalled a certain awkward celestial being.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Sam's back."

"Yes, he is."

"You don't have to babysit anymore."

"Oh." Cas stood up in one fluid motion.

"Hey, uh," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "thanks. I guess. We took up a chunk of your time."

"That is fine. I wasn't very busy. Witches are troublesome. Yours in particular seems to be. If you need any further assistance, just pray to me."

"Right." Dean nodded though he doubted he'd be doing that.

And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

...

Dean awoke. For a few panicked filled moments the sheer darkness startled him until he recalled his recent blindness. Hearing the soft snores of his brother he knew that it must be early, especially since he could hear the morning birds songs.

With a hefty sigh he decided to roll out of bed and get a shower. The process was slow as he maneuvered around the room. First to his bag which he left by the bureau. Once he slowly reached that, shuffling against the carpet so slowly the soles of his feet were irritated by the scrape, he unzipped his bag and felt for a change of clothes. He was sure it would be pretty hard to clash with his selection of clothing so he pulled out a shirt, button up, jeans, and boxers. Holding that to his chest with one hand, he reached out with the other to find the frame or wall to the left. When he succeeded he felt for the counter top before creeping to the shower.

Showering blind was weirder than he thought it would be. Everything was off balance and further or closer than he thought. He almost tripped getting out, forgetting how high the rim was. When he was dry, even getting dressed was peculiar. But after what felt like an hour he was clean and dressed and feeling successful.

Just as he was slowly making his way out of the bathroom Sam's phone buzzed, rousing the sleeping giant. Dean stood still by the door frame as he listened to Sam pick up the phone and offer a greeting morphed by a yawn.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam looked up, finding his brother standing in the bathroom door way. He quirked a brow, before listening the old hunter.

"Well, what if she isn't here anymore?" Sam asked after a minute or two.

"Maybe Cas can help in that area. He was here last night. Felt dean's soul disappear or something."

"Okay. Thanks Bobby." Sam sat up and regarded his brother.

"Bobby found a spell, but it isn't like the demon one. It's pretty crappy locator spell. The thing only tracks a witch within a good couple of miles. If not, nothing. I guess we move and try again. Bobby says the stuff we need for the spell isn't to hard to come by. Surprisingly enough he has most of it at home. He's gonna get the rest and call back. Since we need to perform the spell here to have any luck, I'm gonna see if Cas can help with that. You think he will?"

Dean shrugged. "What else?"

"Uh...once we have the stuff the spell has to be performed at midnight in a cemetery."

Dean nodded. "Okay." Then slowly made his way over to his bed.

Sam jumped up. "Whoa! Hey-"

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean swatted his hand. "I'm good."

Sam's brows pinched. "You sure."

Dean chucked mirthlessly. "Yeah, even showered all by myself."

Sam turned to his brother as he patted the bed before taking a seat. "Dean," He began carefully. "Everything will be fine. We're going to find her and make her fix this."

"I know, Sammy." He responded tiredly.

Sam frowned. "I'll get us some breakfast in a minute."

"Sure."

...

It was almost midnight. Things were nearly ready.

Dean sat at the corner of his bed methodically cleaning his weapons as he waited for Sam's call with good news.

Bobby found what was needed and Dean prayed to Cas who came like he said he would if they needed anything. He picked up the stuff and brought it to the Winchesters. He even offered to tag along with Sam so they could get to the witch easier and subdue her.

So Dean decided to clean the guns in wait. Even blind he could do that. It calmed him and distracted him from the ticking of the clock.

"Good to see you again, Dean."

Dean dropped the barrel of the gun he was cleaning and picked up his favorite handgun in seconds at the first word the witch spewed.

"Close, but a little to the left."

Dean's lips pressed thin as he moved his aim a little to the left.

"Much better." She chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"I wanted to talk." She paced the room. "Aren't you curious as to why I did this to you?"

"Heh." Dean lowered his gun. "What was wrong with telling me last time?"

Gwen shrugged. "That's no fun. I had to keep you on your toes for a little while. It's only been a day. I've been kind."

"Right."

"You're an interesting man, Dean, different from the average man. I saw it in your soul. Men try and make excuses, but they aren't always true to their core. Their principles change in the heat of things. Something eventually weakens them and they yield and so they change. And what was once important, isn't any longer. But you, you sold your soul for your brother. Went to hell for him, because your the man of sacrifice. You've even saved countless other. Both you boys have risked your lives for strangers, but not important things for others. Surprisingly enough with you two, your lives aren't the most important thing to you. It's the life of the other."

Gwen stopped to face Dean once more. "Now, would you risk something almost as great for another or is your blind selflessness only granted to your brother? I am curious to find out."

Dean quirked his head, his brows knitting together. The witch was making no sense, which wasn't really surprising. Witches were twisted like that. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Gwen smirked. "You'll just have to figure it out."

Dean startled and landed on his ass in what felt like grass and leaves.

"What the hell?" Dean felt around. "Gwen. You bitch! What'd you do?"

Listening for her voice Dean heard a road close by and the muffled chatter of people nearby. He didn't know why or how, but he was definitely out sound somewhere all of a sudden thanks to the witch.

"Ah, come on!" Dean got up and stowed his gun away. "This witch is getting on my nerves."

As he steadily made his way towards civilization he pulled out his phone to call up Sam, but as his luck would have it, as soon as he flipped it open the earth dipped and his right foot slipped. He landed awkwardly on his left shoulder before heading on a straight shoot down. Luckily it was a small slope, but at the end of it, Dean realized that he no longer held his phone.

"You gotta be kidding me." He hissed as he got on his hands and knees to search for his phone.

It took all of two minutes for Dean to give up and decide that he would just have to get someone to help him find his phone.

Slowly, but surly, Dean made it to the solid foundation of pavement and human beings. Within seconds he was bumped into, rotating him awkwardly. With a sigh at the rudeness Dean presses forward, trying to appear like a seeing man. When he heard someone coming his way he lifted his head. "Hey."

But his efforts were futile as the passerby, kept on walking. Distracted by this, Dean carelessly moved forward only to bump his knee into a bench. With a hiss he took a pause to grumble in pain. Reaching out, he found the bench and carefully moved around it, sticking his hands out awkwardly to make sure nothing else was beside it and in his way. Once that obstacle was accomplished he moved forward with purpose only to be stopped this time by a woman shout.

The desperate cry of "Stop" for all he knew had nothing to do with him, but he was sure time stopped for a split second with the wild demand. With the sudden hesitation, Dean planted his foot back and startled when a car whizzed by.

"Whoa." He breathed out. "Holy shit."

"Oh my goodness!" Dean heard the next moment, knowing that the breathy voice belonged to the woman who stopped him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed out in where he thought she was standing to the side of him. He shifted steadily. "Now I am."

"I don't..." She trailed off. "Are you...can you not see?"

Dean wasn't sure why she sounded bad for asking. "Am I that obvious?"

The girl chuckled. "Well, most people don't walk with their hands out before them unless they can't see. I saw you from across the street. I wasn't sure what to do and then I saw you about to step off the curb."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem. It looks likes you took a bit of a fall." As she said that Dean felt her pluck something from his hair. "Are you sure you're okay? You're knees and hands are dirty."

"Heh. Yeah, but I could use some help if you got a minute."

"Sure. What can I do?"

"I was walking through that dense woods over there." Dean gestured over to where he was sure it was. "I slipped and lost my phone. I was trying to call my brother at the time, whose probably freaking out right now."

"Okay. Um, would it be asking too much if I got your number so I could find it easier, if not that's fine. I'll just-"

"Whoa, there." Dean chuckled. "It's fine."

The woman laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Dean heard her shift through what he could only assume was a purse.

"You know what, we should probably get you siting. There's a bench just a few steps away. That way you won't get bumped or walk off anymore curbs."

"Good idea."

"Um, here." She said as she gently put a hand on his back and left arm gently. "This way. Careful now."

Once Dean was situated he rattled off his number and the girl went off in search of his phone.

Sitting and just listening to the world around him was strange when he couldn't see. Being blind was really wearing on him and it was only day one. But he really didn't like it. How was he supposed to hunt like this and watch out for Sam? He couldn't even make it through a forest without falling and losing his only means of connection.

Dean sighed and rotated his sore shoulder.

"Is your shoulder okay?"

And he hated how easily people or things could sneak up on him.

"For the most part." He lowered his arm. "You found it fast."

She grinned. "Following the sound of the ring tone helped. I liked the song."

Dean chucked. "Classic rock fan, you just get more awesome by the minute."

"Who do I call?" She asked, with a grin.

"My brother, Sam. He's on speed dial."

"Ah. He's all the missed calls." She said more to herself.

"Okay. Here." She put the phone in his hand gently.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam bellowed loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Calm down, Sammy. I'm fine."

"What happened? Where are you? I'll tell Cas and he can get you back in no time."

Like Dean didn't know that. "I'll explain it later. Uh." He looked in the direction of the girl. "Where are we? Is this even Illinois?"

"Uh...no. This is North Carolina. Maybe you're not as okay as you think."

"I'm fine. Town and street name?"

"Johnston. Clark street."

He answers Sam.

"Dean, is someone with you?"

"Yeah, I needed some help. Let Cas know."

"Yeah." He hangs up.

Dean does the same and pockets his phone.

"He sounded very worried." She piped in after a beat. "Which is understandable. I've been wondering, what are you even doing out here without him or one of those stick things or a seeing eye dog or something?"

Dean shrugged, which stung a little. "I'm kinda new to the whole blind thing. Thankfully it'll only be temporary, but I'll probably have to deal with it for a few more days, maybe weeks."

She frowned at his sullen face. "Well, that's good." She began quietly, as though she was contemplating something. "I felt real bad for you when you confirmed that you were blind. But, like you said, it's only for a while. You'll be good as new again. So, it's okay."

Dean didn't reply. He wasn't sure what to say. Her reply was unexpected and seemed to hold some untold and incomprehensible meaning. He found her odd, considering she actually decided to help him. He could have very well been tricking her and trying to get her secluded to kill her or something. And it was late and she was just walking about alone. Helping strangers.

Suddenly Dean was angry.

"This is why people die." He grumbled.

"Pardon?"

Who in the world says, pardon? Dean wondered incredulously.

"Why in hell did you help me?" He spat out more bitterly than intended. He knew she didn't know all the very real danger in the world, but she knew enough.

"Did it ever occur to you that I could be a killer and I was faking being blind?"

He heard her shift.

"No. Not until now, but I don't think so. You were hurt. All I thought about was what I could do to help."

"Well it's not safe to trust strangers. Especially on your own."

"That's actually a very bad habit of mine. I find it very easy to talk to stranger."

Dean groaned. She was a kidnapping or murder waiting to happen.

"Oh, hey, why were you even out here on your own? That was dangerous. You didn't even tell your brother where you went?"

"Yeah, well, I kinda walked out on my own without saying anything. We, uh, are in the family business, and we travel around a lot for work. Since I became blind I haven't been too helpful with our work. I was frustrated." He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees, not sure why he was talking about his new dilemma with a stranger. "I've been feeling a bit useless. I use to be able to help people. They still need my help and I can't. I can't help them, or Sam, or...anyone."

When she didn't speak, he wondered if she'd left.

"I don't think that's true." She said.

That surprised and confused him.

"Huh?"

"I like to help people." She began. "I don't often get the chance or make it happen as I should, but when I do, I feel good. It's wonderful that you and your brother help people and there's no reason for you to be frustrated. You said yourself that your sight will return, so in no time you can continue helping people. And-"

"Dean." A familiar gravelly voice called.

"Is the guy in the trench coat your brother?" She asked.

"That's Cas." He stood up and he heard her stand too. She even nudged him in the correct direction gently.

"He got here fast."

"H-he and my brother were already out looking for me."

Dean heard the steps and then felt his breath. The last thing he registered was Castiel's firm grip on his shoulders. All the warmth and attention made Dean warm in return. He didn't even register the pain in his right shoulder from the careless touch.

Dean looked down and to the side. "Cas, we've talked about this...a lot."

Cas loosened his hold and then stepped back altogether. "My apologies. I was worried. You disappeared without warning. In you and your brothers line of work, disappearing is never a good thing, especially in your current condition."

"Well, geez, thanks, Cas."

"I hope he wasn't as cavalier with you." Cas said having Dean realize he had been ignored. "Thank you for taking care of him. I can see that your soul is kind."

The girl blushed and waved her arms in disagreement. "He was very kind and I believe even concerned for me, which was sweet. I was happy to help. Now, though he said he was fine he didn't have any idea where he was. Also, his right shoulder is hurt, so you should probably take him to the hospital."

"Thank you. I will treat that."

"Alright. I'm off then. Take care."

"More like you should be careful. Don't talk to anymore strangers and stop taking mid-night strolls." Dean lectured seriously in the wrong direction.

"If I hadn't talked to you, Stranger, I wouldn't have been able to meet such wonderful and peculiar people."

"I'm serious."

She smiled. "I'll try my best since you insist." She took a step closer to the cross walk and then turned around. "Helping others doesn't always have to be in a monumental way. Just being by someone's side or lending your support can be enough. Or allowing me to feel helpful."

She watches as he contemplates. "Good-bye and nighty-night, you two." She called and headed across.

Dean lifted his head from his stupor. "Hey."

"What is it?"

"I didn't get her name."

"Would you like to?"

Dean shook his head after a moment. "Let's just get back, Cas."

...

Back at the motel room Dean stood idly by as Cas healed him and Sam berated him with questions.

"Whoa, there Sammy. You think I could get some help finding my bed before you attack?"

He heard Sam huff as Cas lead him to his bed. He's thankful it's not too far away as he sighs into the squeaking bed. "Thanks, Cas."

"Of course."

Dean could tell that Cas didn't bother to step back at all, but before he could mention it he hear Sam sink into the bed opposite him.

"What happened?" He began again. "How did you end up in North Carolina?"

"The witch paid a visit just before midnight. Said she wanted to tell me why she cursed me, but then blabbed about all this garbage."

"Dean, what did she say?"

"Something about me being different from normal men." He shrugged. "And how men change or something. And how she wanted to see if I would risk something important for someone else. Then she zapped me to Johnston. When I lost my phone I needed some help."

Sam sighed. "The spell was a bust. She wasn't close enough. She must have left just after she zapped you out of Illinois."

"We'll that's just great. Now what?"

"I guess we drive somewhere and try the spell again. Try to follow any leads."

"We don't have any leads!"

"I know, but we'll figure out something." Sam regarded Cas. "Do you know of any way to track a witch better than that spell."

Cas shook his head. "If I did, I would have said. But I will see what I can find." And with that Cas was gone in a flutter of wings.

**Thanks for reading! **  
**Btw, this takes place in Season 4 between ep.14&amp;15**


	2. Chapter 2

It was day six and the brothers were in Fairfield, Ohio. They had performed the tracking spell several times now with no luck. Cas was still determined to find something and checked in two out of the six days. Once because he was called down by the Winchesters to see if he would pick them up some more materials for the spell when they ran out on the second day. Sam could see that Dean was getting gloomier by the day. He was certainly a bit more coordinated, but he often complained about the constant moving. He said he wouldn't be bumping into things so much if he had more than a day to learn the layout. Sam had to keep reminding him that they needed to keep moving.

They were currently eating at a small dinner late in the evening. Sam was on his lap top as Dean munched on a greasy bacon cheeseburger.

"Hey." He said glancing up at Dean's frowning face. "We may have a case."

"Great." Dean sat up slightly straighter. "A little distraction from this crap of a tracking job we're doin'."

Sam let that one go. "Two nights ago, in Johnston, North Carolina, a woman drowned at her table. She was found Tuesday morning. They think she was drowned and situated there by whoever killed her. Last night another woman was killed. She was found this morning by a passing jogger near her garden. They say she chocked on soil."

"Johnston's where Gwen sent me." Dean reminded his brother. "Why would she suddenly go there causing trouble?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe it's a different witch? Maybe it's not a witch?"

"Uh-huh." Dean wasn't convinced and he didn't really think Sam was either.

...

Dean was laying back on his bed waiting for Sam to come back with the report on the cases so far. He knew there was a good chance there was a third victim who died before they had arrived into town early that morning. He wished that he could see. So he could help. He knew Sam was beat. He had been doing all the driving since he lost his sight. Half way though the drive Sam had to pull over to catch some sleep or else he'd run them off the road before he could make it there. He said he'd grab two hours before heading back out, but Dean persuaded him to give himself at least 4 hours, saying the bodies weren't going anywhere and he needed at least that much. They had made it to town just after eleven. After checking into a hotel and dropping off Dean, Sam changed into his fed suit and headed out.

Dean's head rolled to the side when he heard the tell tale signs of his baby rolling up. He knew it had to be sometime after five at least. Sam had been out for a long while, but he knew why.

When Sam had arrived at the station the police had just gotta a call about a recent victim, who had been killed last night. The brothers had already expected that. Sam had called Dean letting him know he'd start there and work his way back to the first case. Sam had called again hours later saying he was going to do some research at the local library to find some connections.

The room door opened and Dean smelled greasy food. Maybe even some pie he hoped. Sam had been pitying him, which he didn't like, but because of it, his brother had been buying him pie on most food runs.

Dean sat up as he heard Sam drop the bag of food on the table before heading over to his bed it sounded like. Dean was starving since he hadn't eaten since just before they got in, but he didn't make a move towards the delicious smelling food.

"Nothing's adding up...again." Sam said as he loosened his tie and plopped down onto his bed.

"Not making sense seems to be her M.O." Dean said, finding the edge of the bed.

Sam looked up at his brothers attempt to sit across from him and snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Dean grumbled.

"Well, now the police believe they've got a serial killer on their hands. This time 'their serial killer' burned another woman and then placed her in the bathtub full of water."

"You find another hex bag?"

"Yeah. And I've figured something out."

"What's that."

"She's killing using elements this time for some reason. One was found at ever crime scene and it's the way they died. A glass of water was at the table were the first woman sat, the second victim was surrounded by dirt, and a candle was lit by the tub of the third victim."

"So what? Air is next?"

"Most likely some poor girl is gonna suffocate."

Dean lowered his head. "And this girl was in her early twenties too?"

"Yup. Same as the first two." Sam shook his head. "That's all the connection we got, Dean. Female and early twenties and the element happened-or not- to be near them. And with air...that could be anyone."

"No." Dean said lowly.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean lifted his head. "Since we got here, or more specifically, since we were lead here...all I can think about is that girl I met."

Sam's face scrunched with confusion and he tilted his head slightly. "The girl who helped you get in contact with me and Cas."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Just like the last three bodies she left behind to draw us...to draw me to her...she's doing it again. I don't think it's a coincidence that she's now killing in N.C. Where she sent me. Where I met that girl."

"Huh." Sam huffed considering his brothers idea. "Why would she go after this girl? It doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I think it does."

"Ho-"

"I've located her, Dean." Castiel said as he appeared in the shabby motel room.

"What?" Sam's head whipped in Cas' direction.

"Her name is Jamie Wilton. She lives on Canberry drive. House number 523."

"Alright, Cas. Thanks."

"Is that..." Sam looked to Dean. "Is that the girl?"

"Yeah. I asked Cas to look for her. To find out where she lives. We have to look out for her."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Sam, said. "And what are we gonna do. Knock on her door and tell her a witch is out to get her. No way."

"Sam, I know that bitch is after her. I won't let her kill her. There's been a death every night since Monday between the hours of eight and eleven. It's what? After five now. She could be dead in less than three hours."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Fine. Eat. I'm gonna change. Then we head over."

...

"I can't believe we are doing this." Sam whispered harshly as he closed the car door. "We don't even has a plan. Or a cover."

"We'll we couldn't exactly show up as the feds." Dean hissed back as he carefully made his way up concrete steps with the helpful guide of Cas.

"Oh, this is just great." Sam huffed as he rang the door bell. "Improvising."

Dean leaned his head back. "Don't forget, Cas, no talking. This will probably fail epically enough without you spouting the truth all straight forward as you do."

"Right." Cas said with a firm nod.

Dean heard the door yank open the next second and grumbled in thought at the fact that she hadn't even locked her door.

"Um...hey, Dean." She looked to the angel. "Cas." Her gaze lifted to the taller, unfamiliar, gentleman. "Are you Sam?"

"Uh...yeah." Sam said. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Jamie. Thanks for helping my brother the other night. Sorry to just-"

"Have you seen some crazy chick with long black hair and green eyes recently?" Dean cut in hastily.

"Wha-uh..." She gave them all a very confused and stunned look. "I don't understand. W-why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Dean said.

"No!" Sam quickly countered, his arms going up in a clam-down manner. "We're not certain."

She stared at him, worried and lost.

Sam sighed. "Will you please let us in so we can explain. Dean is worried about you."

Dean turned a sharp gaze in what he thought was Sam's direction.

He was close.

"Uh...okay." She stepped aside.

Castiel grasped Deans arm gently and helped him in. Sam tried to smile reassuringly as he passed her by.

"T-this way." She gestured to the living room which was filled with sunlight.

Cas sat Dean down on the sofa and stood to the side of him. Sam sat in the recliner chair on the other side of the small table between Cas and Dean.

Jamie took a seat on the other end of the sofa, facing Dean. "So...why are you worried about me?"

"Because..." Dean paused before starting over. "You know how I said that Sam and I help people. That it's our job?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Dean opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out.

Sam, seeing this and the quiet linger decided to step in and try to explain their job. "We hunt...things that try, and succeed, in hurting people. Because the law can't. Because they don't know."

"Things? What things?" Jamie asked, looking between the trio of men.

"Supernatural things." Sam offered up.

Jamie's face scrunched with irritation for a second. "You're being very vague. Which means you're dancing around the truth. Please, just tell me what it is that you guys do? You said you help people, so why is it so hard to tell me?"

"You gotta trust us." Dean said gravely. "You really don't wanna know."

She looks to Dean. "Maybe I don't. I may regret asking, but you have to tell me so that I can understand what's going on."

Sam sighed, drawing her attention. "She's right, Dean. This'll be easier if she knows."

"But we don't even know for sure. This could be a waste." He said with a touch of anger with his head down.

"You're the one-" Sam stated.

Dean lifter is head in his brother supposed direction. "I know dammit!"

"Alright then." Sam said, unfazed as he looked to the- if possible- even more confused girl sitting diagonally across from him. "We hunt the supernatural creatures that people don't think exist. Things like witches, ghosts, vampires, and demons. We hunt them down and kill them."

"We're hunting a witch right now." Dean added.

After a long moment of pure blankness, Jamie blinked. "You're hunting...a witch?"

"Yes." Sam answered solidly.

"Okay." She said after another lengthy pause. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You believe us?" Dean perked up, surprised.

"No." She replied quickly. "Sorry. But I figure I should listen to the whole story before I pin you all crazy."

"Well, geez, thanks." Dean slouched back with a roll of his unfocused eyes.

"Dean, that's good enough. Most of the time, by now, people are shouting that we're crazy and telling us to get the hell outta their house or off their property."

Dean huffed, his sign of agreement, and sat back up. "The night before we met a witch cursed me. That's why I'm blind. And that's why it's only temporary, because when I find the sleazy bitch I'm gonna make her fix 'em and then gank her."

Sam turned a disapproving look on his brother before focusing on Jamie. "Have you heard about the strange deaths happening in this city?"

Jamie shook her head. "I don't really pay attention to the news. My roommate will usually tells me about some stuff though, but she's not here right now."

"You should." Dean said firmly.

"These deaths lead us here." Sam continued. "We believe it's the same witch that cursed Dean. This time, she has a 'theme', elements. The first victim drowned at her kitchen table. The second suffocated on soil, and the third burned while taking a bath."

The last one really through her. "Burned? In a tub? Full of water?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

"H-how exactly are cops dealing with that?"

"They aren't." Dean interjected. "The unnatural freaks them out. They chalk it up as random. Lie to themselves and then try to forget what they've seen, because they don't know what we do."

Jamie could tell that he didn't blame the cops for what they did and she knew then that their job weighed on them and was most likely horrific. Her chest felt heavy with sadness. Everything suddenly felt to real and she grew scared.

"There's no real connection between the victims." Sam explained. "Just that their females in their early twenties. These elements just happened to be close to them when they died. A glass of water at the table, earth, as the woman tended her garden, and a lit candle by the tub."

"So...so it's random?"

"Yes, but Dean thinks they were clues." Sam fixed her with a stern gaze. "Clues leading us to you."

"Me?" She jerked up-right. "Why?"

"Because you helped me." Dean answered remorsefully.

Even though his regretful gaze was not fully directed at her, Jamie's heart sank. She could clearly see the guilt. She shifted forward unconsciously, pitied eyes directed at Dean.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked Dean quietly.

"You know...because of my issue that we talked about, I think she's gonna that against me, by using you. It's no coincidence that we were lead back here. I think she wants me to fail in saving you."

And it solidified in Jamie right then that these guys weren't lying. It was definitely hard to believe that witches were real. And was even harder to believe that one just very well may be after her. But when she tried to consider if this was all a lie, she couldn't find a good enough reason for them to tell such an elaborate one. So it all had to be true.

She knew then that she would have to get use to the idea that monsters were real.

"But this is just a hunch of yours, right, Dean? You're not sure?"

"It's not a hunch." He said, seriously. "I can feel it. And if I've learned anything from years of hunting, it's to trust a feeling like this one."

His grave tone wasn't helping her growing panic.

Not only were monsters real, one was after her.

"Okay." She said after a moment. "So what should I do? What now?"

"Now we do our job." Sam said after a deep breath. "We protect you and we kill the witch. First, I would like to check your house for hex bags."

At her confused look he continued. "Witches place some dark magic in them. They place them in the victims home. If we burn it, the spell breaks."

"Okay." On over load of information. "Okay. Sure."

"Thanks." Sam looked to Cas. "Cas, start checking in here."

"Of course." He said with a curt nod, while Sam started in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you haven't seen a woman like I described since you met me?" Dean asked.

"I'm not positive, but I can't recall. I'm sorry. My memory is actually pretty bad."

"That's fine."

"S-so, she looks human?" Jamie inquired.

"Witches are human." Dean explained. "They just use dark magic. Actually, most supernatural things appear human. So you'd never know."

"W-what else is out there?"

Dean shook his head. "No way. You already know more than I want you too."

Jamie never pushed for information people didn't wanna spill, so she let it go. "How many people do know about...well, what you know?"

"We've had to tell the truth on occasion. Sucks every time."

"I-It couldn't be helped. In order to help people sometimes, they gotta know the...truth. If that's what it takes to save them,...you shouldn't feel bad about it. How could I possibly hate you for that when your trying to save me. A stranger." That last note stalled her. "You guys save strangers. Wha-How...why do you do that?"

Dean chuckled. "Sounds weird right? But if not us, who then." He smiled. "Someone's gotta step in a save you guys from the monsters."

"That's a strange thing to decide. How did you guys even learn about...monsters?"

Dean shifted, looking troubled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Never mind." Jamie quickly said.

Dean smiled. "It's fine." He looked down. "It's a real twisted story, but I'll get to the basics. When Sammy was only six months old a demon came into his nursery. Our mom walked in on him. So he pinned her to the ceiling and burned her alive. Our dad heard her scream, but it was too late. He pulled Sammy from the crib and handed him to me when I walked in. I was four. My dad dedicated his life to finding the demon who killed our mom. We grew up in the life. Family business." He laughed bitterly at the end.

"D-did your dad find the demon?"

"Yeah, but...he didn't kill him. Azazel, the demon,...I got to shoot the son of a bitch."

Jamie watched as Castiel left the living room to search another part of the house.

Then she looked back to Dean. "Well, I wish the world didn't need your help, but since it does, it's good to see your not alone. You have your brother and Cas and hopefully others around to help each other out."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without, Sam." He laughed. "Actually I wouldn't have to worry so much."

Jamie laughed. "Are you an overprotective older brother?"

Dean turned away with a grumble. "You have know idea how much trouble this kid gets himself into."

Jamie smiled. "Are you saying you never get into any trouble."

"What? Me?" He held his head high. "Never."

Jamie giggled as she appraised his smile. It was hard to believe he fought evil everyday, and yet could smile and laugh and do the same for her.

Dean stretched his right arm over the back of the couch.

Jamie quirked her head at the action. "Huh?"

"What?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Your shoulder. It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Oh." Dean said. "Cas, fixed me up."

Jamie tilted her head. "What do you mean? Is he a doctor or something?"

"Oh. Right." Dean said.

"What?"

He grinned. "I guess there is one more supernatural thing I can tell you about."

She gazed in wait.

"Cas is an angel."

Jamie ran that by in her noggin. It didn't quite compute.

"Angel?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah. Though he's one of the few good ones. Most are a bunch of pompous dicks."

Jamie turned her head, but couldn't see Cas. She looked back to Dean. "Why is that harder to believe?"

"I know right." He said, raising his arms. "I doubted him at first too, but it's true."

"So, he takes on a human appearance too. Like the monsters?"

"No. Some...things...use vessels. Like borrowing a human body for a while. Which can be dangerous for the human depending on who wears 'em."

Jamie's brows pinched. "So he's in some dudes body? What happens to the people? Is this guy he's in gonna be okay."

Dean looked troubled. "It's not a pleasant experience. Sometimes there awake in there and they can see and hear everything, but can't control their own body."

Jamie frowned at that, wondering who Castiel was possessing and if he was okay in there with Cas. "If that's not really Cas, what does he really look like? Why does he need...a vessel? Why would any creature need a vessel?"

"They don't always have a...solid shape. With angels though seeing their true form would literally burn your eyes out. So they use vessels."

"Do you know if he has wings and a halo in his true form?"

"I've only ever seen the shadow of his wings and they're huge and black. I think halos are out."

"And he...healed you?"

"Yeah. Angels are pretty tough."

"Can-"

"I've got nothing, Dean." Sam said as he walked back to the living room.

"Neither do I." Cas said.

There was a long moment of pause between the group, Jamie looking eagerly between them.

"I-isn't that a good thing?" She quivered, hopeful.

They looked to her, which made her startle.

"We have to find the witch." Sam said, brushing past her question. "I'm going to do the spell. We have enough for one more try. If she really is after Jamie, she should be in town."

"Alright." Deans said. "Cas and I'll sit tight here, just in case. Keep in touch."

"Right." Sam said with a curt nod. Then he turned to Jamie for a brief minute and was out the door.

With the click of the door Jamie looked to Dean, looking for some advise.

"Just do whatever you planned to do today." Dean finally said, looking sorta up at her with bleak eyes. "We'll...Cas will keep an eye on you."

Jamie saw Castiel's sharp look to Dean and then saw the frown on his lips portray in his eyes.

"Okay." Jamie stood up. "Would either of you like something to eat or drink? I was prepping dinner before you knocked."

"Got any beer?" Dean asked.

"Um...yeah." Jamie walked to the fridge. "I don't drink it, but my roommate does. She won't mind."

"Awesome."

Jamie returned with the beer uncapped and placed it in Dean's hand. "Here."

"Thanks." He offered before taking a long drink.

"Cas, would you like anything?"

"I do not require food or drink nor sleep."

"Oh. Ok."

"A simple no would have been fine, Cas." Dean took another drink. "What if I hadn't told her you were an angel. How would I explain that?"

"Oh. Right."

Jamie smiled, but then gazed at the angel in wonder as his head tilted to the side slightly and his brows pinched.

"Cas?" Jamie saw Dean's attention peek.

Castiel got to his feet. "I must look into something."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, panicked. He couldn't do anything if the witch attacked.

"Cas's hand landed on his shoulder. "Heaven has called for my aid. I will return before the potential hour."

Dean relaxed minutely. "Alright. Fine."

Jamie watched Cas give a firm nod the hunter couldn't see before he suddenly vanished with the sound of flapping wings. She straightened up and gazed wide eyed at the spot he had seconds ago occupied. "Uh, where..."

Dean looked in her general direction. "That would be an example of Cas flying. It's like teleporting from one location to the next in a second."

"Oh." Was all she could muster.

Jamie shook her head. "Would you like me to turn on the t.v. while I get dinner ready?"

"Sure. Why not."

She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the t.v. Then she bent beside him, placing the remote in his hand. "Um..." She gently pulled a finger over to the channel changing button. "This one will change the channel. The one similar length one just a bit over is for the volume."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Your welcome." She called back as she strolled over to the kitchen.

...

The spell didn't work.

It was a waste of time. So after the set back Sam decided to try and see if he could find her like they did last time. He said he probably just wasted an hour after getting off the phone, saying he'd call back if anything turned up.

Dean was back on the couch, with Cas, having eaten spaghetti about twenty minutes ago and having loved it. He even expressed so vocally, telling Jamie that she was a great cook. She had laughed at his praise, but thanked him.

Cas had popped back in just after Dean had returned to the couch and decided to sit next to the hunter, making Dean rather uncomfortable. It was the longest the angel had been around and really Dean's situation gave his mind too much time to wonder with nothing much to do. He found himself lately thinking about the quirky, angel next to him, probably sitting uncomfortably straight. Cas had been at least talking here and there, asking questions about why people did certain things on the show. Dean would sigh, but answer. He couldn't understand how something so powerful, could be so ill informed about basic information. How people show affection. Why they say what they don't mean. Why they do things they know will hurt someone. It was just how humans were and dean had to keep reminding himself that Castiel wasn't human. How could he understand, but what struck him and made him kind of respect the angel that much more, was that Cas was trying to understand humans. He really was. He hadn't written off humanity like the rest of the angels, calling us mud monkeys. Cas did value humans cause his father did and he saw something in humanity, that maybe even most humans didn't see in themselves. How could Dean not appreciate someone who tried, who rebelled against what others, his brothers and sisters, tried to turn him away from. Dean knew that Cas was a rebel, had potential, like himself.

"What's your favorite dessert? Sam's too?" Jamie asked from the kitchen where she was still cleaning up the mess made from dinner.

"Pie." He answered instantly. "Sam's a health nut. So anything green."

"Alright. I've made pie before. Fruits easy and yummy." Dean figured she was saying that bit to herself. "I feel like I should thank you guys somehow. Food seems to make you happy, so I thought I'd make dessert for you guys."

"You don't owe us anything, Jamie." He couldn't believe this girl, wanting to thank them for putting her life in danger.

"Even if you don't think so, I'd like to." He could hear her smile.

Dean couldn't believe he was turning down a home baked pie, but he just couldn't let this go. It didn't seem right. It wasn't and he knew it.

"Jamie-"

She gasped.

Dean tensed.

Half a second later he shot to his feet. "Cas! Take me to her!"

Dean felt the tell tale sighs of flying. Cas wasted no time as he pulled him down once they made it to the kitchen. When Dean was kneeling, Cas placed his right hand on her shoulder.

Dean gathered her into his arms, trying to calm his panicked being. Jamie was gasping for breath, air way closed off. "Just keep breathing, you're gonna be fine."

Dean looked over where Cas was. "Cas, you gotta do something. You gotta find the hex bag. We missed it. It's gotta be in the room it's happening in. You found the one when were dealing with Samhain."

"She's powerful, she might have hidden it from me if she found out I was assisting you two. I need a moment. I can do a spell of my own."

"Hurry, Cas!"

"I-" He heard Jamie trying to speak, drawing his full attention back to her. "I'm-"

"Hey. Sh." He felt for the pulse in her neck and fear coursed through him to find it so faint.

He felt for the pulse in her wrist, hoping he felt wrong.

He didn't.

He gripped her tighter. "Are you looking at me, Jamie. You better be. Just look at me and keep breathing. You're gonna be fine. Don't you dare even think about dying on me, Jamie."

"S-orry." Her voice was so faint, as she gripped his hand.

Dean gritted his teeth. "What the hell..." He whispered. "Shh. Just breathe."

He raised his head to hear Cas, he was chanting in Enochian. "Cas, come on man!"

"I see it." He said a moment later and then Dean heard what sounded like Cas punching thorough a wall.

Dean looked to her and felt her grip loosen, his breath slow. Fade.

"You're doing great. You're gonna be fine."

"I have it." Cas said.

"Hurry and burn the evil thing!" Dean shouted.

Dean noticed that her hand had released his. "Jamie?"

"No." He moved his hand to her still chest. "No." He pulled her close, his ear next to her lips. "No. No. No!"

"Cas, you burned it, right?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Shit!" He cradled her closer. "No, dammit!"

Dean stalled when he felt her chest rise slightly. In the quiet he heard a weak intake of breath. He loosened his grip. "Jamie?"

He wished he could see.

"Cas, is-"

"Your smothering is making it hard to breathe...again." She rasped out.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. He laughed as he kept his hold on her, trying to not shake with relief. "I thought you died. Shit. Don't do that."

"Sorry." She took in a shaky breath.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He held back his anger, kind of. "Is that-"

"Dean." Cas cut in. It sounded as though he had kneeled beside them. "She was close to death."

Dean grumbled. "That's my point."

Cas touched Jamie's forehead for a moment and just like that Jamie regained her breathe, her lungs no longer felt compressed.

"Thank you, Cas." Jamie sat up and touched her throat.

"Y-you okay." Dean asked, much more calmly.

Jamie smiled at him. "Yes. He really does heal."

Dean was still watching her though, for once his bright greens focused on her, waiting and she knew what he wanted her to explain.

"You looked very troubled that I might die." Jamie began to explain. "You tried to encourage me, which I appreciated, but your eyes showed doubt as the seconds ticked by. I knew Cas and you were doing your best and I didn't want you to feel bad if I died, cause I know that's why the witch did this. That's why I said sorry."

"Who the hell thinks like that while they're dying?"

Jamie smiled softly. "It was very weird. I was scared. I thought about my family. My closets friends. Steph. But then your voice broke through all the panic. You told me to keep my eyes open and to keep breathing. So I glued my eyes on yours, and began to think about you. I thought you might think that I was thinking you had failed me. So I wanted to say sorry, cause it was getting real hard to breathe. I wanted to apologize if I lost the fight."

Dean gave her an incredulous look. "Man, you're weird."

Jamie smiled wider and got to her feet before helping Dean.

Dean's cell rang and he picked it up, "Sam?"

"Yeah, how are things over there?"

"Better now." Dean ran a hand down his face. "It was a close call, Sammy."

"Awe, man. Sorry I wasn't there to help."

"It's fine. Needed an angel to find the damn thing anyway." Dean said. "So, what'd you find?"

"You'll never guess, but I found another recently purchased house. It was bought just a few days before the deaths. So I checked it out-"

"On your own?" Dean reprimanded.

"Yes." Sam was hearing none of it. "Good thing I decided against asking Cas for help. It was fine. I'm fine."

"She wasn't there?"

"No, she was." Sam added quickly. "She just didn't put up a fight. I must have walked in just after the spell. She was standing by her alter, like she was waiting for me. Didn't resist getting tied to a seat, which of course concerns me more. She hasn't said a word. I'm guessing she's waiting for you."

"Alright. On our way." Dean said. "Careful with her, Sammy, just in case hey."

Dean flipped his phone shut after getting the address.

"Sam found the witch." Cas asked.

Dean turned slightly to the angel. "Yeah. Found her like last time."

Dean looked to Jamie. "Sorry we gotta run after-"

Jamie waved him off. "Don't worry about it. This is important. You're gonna get your eye sight back. But come by when you are done. I'll have your thank-yous waiting for you."

"Jamie." Dean sighed knowing she wasn't gonna listen. "More than my sight coming back, we're gonna get her off your tail. So you won't have to worry about it after tonight."

When Cas took hold of Dean's upper arm, Jamie watched as the hunter looked up at him, the action obviously catching him off guard. She smiled when Dean appeared uncomfortable, reminding her of when she first met Cas. she figured the angel didn't really understand personal space, while dean did, but decided against mentioning it today, opting to turn his head away with a slight exasperated shake of his head.

Jamie startled out of her thoughts when the angels intense blue eyes were focused on her. "It was...nice meeting you, Jamie."

"Hold up, Cas."

Dean rattled off his and Sam's cells phone numbers, just incase and stressed for Jamie to call if anything happened.

"Stay safe." Jamie said before the hunter and angel disappeared with the sound of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had only been in the spars living room with the witch for ten minutes and he already wanted to rip his hair out. To say the witch was being difficult was an understatement. She didn't care what they had to say. What threats they made. She'd let her eyes roam, not answer, or change topics with everything they said.

"You're never gonna see again." She mocked, laughing. "And I'm never gonna leave poor little Jamie alone."

Dean gritted his teeth.

Sam, knife in hand, looked to Dean, to make sure he didn't kill their only hope. Cas stood idly by, watching and ready to help either Winchester should anything happen.

"You know." She continued with a sneer. "I was watching. The look on your face when she began to gasp for breath...my god...that was beautiful."

"You bitch!" Dean growled, taking a threatening step towards her, so accurately you would think he could see.

"Hey!" Sam steeped in front of his brother. "Calm down!"

"You should have seen it, Sam." She said, turning her leering gaze towards the taller brother.

Sam glanced at her, not amused and clearly showing it.

"Dean was devastated when he thought she had died. I was thrilled of course, but then the bitch-"

"Watch it!" Dean snapped, trying to push past Sam, but his brother was sturdy and he kept him in place.

Gwen's gaze found Castiel's next. "You burned my bag _just_ in the nick of time." She frowned with playful, pouty lips as she shifted her head from side to side. "What a pity."

"Fix him." Sam demanded evenly.

The witch sat up straight, eyes wide, face scrunched in confusion. "Or what?"

"Or I'll rip your fucking head off!" Dean shouted, struggling against Sam.

"Okay." She said. "Go ahead."

Dean seethed.

Gwen laughed. "You've got nothing for me, but I've got what I want."

Sam looked to her.

Gwen grinned. "You're gonna be absolutely miserable when I'm done with her. So defeated." She locked her gaze on Dean, whose green eyes were blazing. "You know I put more than one hex bag in that house of her, don't you?"

Upon seeing his wide eyes and still position she snorted and then proceeded to burst out into a manic laughter.

"She's dead and you're never gonna see again. You're just a helpless little baby now. Ab-so-lut-ly..._unless._"

Castiel, ever quiet off to the side, watched with growing concern. Dean's demeanor with the witches last taunt has shifted swiftly. He had lost all his fight, when Cas was sure Dean would retaliate, but all he saw now was helplessness in his eyes and crushing defeat. Weak, giving-up shoulders, slumped in surrender as he took a step away from his brother with his head down.

Then, he grounded his teeth as he took another step back. "Sam."

Sam, who had been watching his brother, stepped over to him, concerned. "What is it, Dean?"

"We need a time out." Dean whispered. "She ain't talking. We need to think of something else. Maybe something that does scare her."

That scared Sam more than anything. Dean Winchester didn't wait to think. He'd go in, guns blazing, asking questions later, and never thinking about what the hell reckless thing he's doing till after the fact.

"Alright." Sam agreed carefully. "So, what now?"

"You need to get some sleep. You've been sleeping like I do."

Sam shifted with a sigh. "I'm fine. Besides, you're doing even worse with sleep."

Dean chose to ignore that comment. "You're going to rest. For at least four hours."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Keep an eye on her. I don't trust her for a second." Dean said. "We're all just gonna cool it for a bit and start fresh in four hours."

Sam huffed. "Fine, but Dean, do me a favor."

Dean quirked his head.

"Don't kill her. I want to see her alive when I get back."

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean waved him off.

Sam shook his head as re-duck taped her mouth, like it had been when his brother arrived. "Watch him, Cas." He called back before closing the door behind him.

Cas turned to Dean, intending to do just that.

"Is there somewhere we could sit where we can still see her."

"Yes." Cas grasped his arm and lead him to the next room, which was a gloomy kitchen. There was a covered table and two chairs. He pulled both chairs to the front, so they faced the witch. From their position they could see her from a side profile.

Dean sighed. "You think you could do me one more favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you check on, Jamie." Dean was looking at his hands he couldn't see. "Just to make sure."

"If I have your word you will not move from that chair and kill the witch, I will do so."

Dean chuckled. "You don't trust me either."

Cas gazed at him, telling.

"Fine." Dean caved. "I won't move, alright."

Cas nodded. "I will be back shortly. Should anything happen, just pray to me."

"Right."

...

Cas appeared in Jamie's home to find it dark. He took a moment to search out her soul and showed up next in a store.

"Ohmygod!" Jamie startled, dropping an apple. She looked about before regarding the angel. "Cas! You can't just.._pop_ up anywhere like that. What if someone saw?"

Cas tilted his head. "Then I would explain to them that I was an angel and that I had flown here to see you."

Jamie gaped at him. "Okay. No. Never tell normal people that your an angel. They'll put you in a looney bin."

"I don't understand."

Jamie shook her head, knowing this would never end if she didn't top. He was too innocent. "Never mind. Is everything okay?"

Cas seemed okay enough with the change of topic. "Dean sent me to check on you. When I didn't find you at your home, I located you by your soul."

Jamie's brows pinched. "Huh. That's a cool way to track people. So, people got souls huh? And they're all unique."

"Yes. The human soul is very powerful, full of energy. That is why demons make deals with humans for their soul."

Jamie reeled. Hearing about demons was taking this to new weird places. "Why would anyone trade their soul with a demon?"

"People will do almost anything for money, to have a demon kill someone, to keep a business going, to give them talent. To save a life. Dean made a deal with a demon to save Sam's life when he died."

Jamie gaped. "Sam died? Is...is Dean okay without his soul? I mean, when the demons take it, how does that effect the human?"

"Contracts are normally for ten years. When the time is up, the demon sends his hell hounds to collect the soul. Humans aren't meant to live without one."

Jamie wondered if the humans knew they only ten years. "So, what about Dean? He's living, right?"

"Dean only got one year. Hell hounds tore at him, collecting his soul nearly a year ago. I went to hell a collected his soul this past September. He has important role to play along with heaven in stopping the apocalypse."

Jamie stood in the fruit aisle of the grocery store trying to put everything to memory and trying to make sense of it. It was hard to come to terms with the two hunters having died and having been brought back to life. Angels and demons and apocalypses.

"Maybe we should get back to why Dean wanted you to check on me."

"Dean put a pause on the questioning of the witch until four hours from now. The witch refuses to fix Dean's eyesight. She threatened your life, making it known that there are more hex bags in your home."

Jamie grew scared.

More hex bags.

"You are okay." Cas reassured her. "Her mouth is taped and her alter is destroyed."

Jamie looked thoughtful as she bent down to pick up the apple she dropped. She polished it on her sleeve and added it to a bag she had in her basket she carried. "So, what are you guys gonna do now, about her and Dean's eyes?"

Castiel's lips pressed thin. "Dean didn't say, but I have come to know him. I believe he will kill the witch in order to keep you safe."

Jamie frowned. "But I don't want that." Jamie picked out another apple as she tried to think of a solution.

Her gaze returned to his, features softening with an idea. "You said she's confined, right? So she can't do her...magic?"

"Yes."

"Then I can wait. Until you guys find a solution. Only a few more days, cause Steph's coming home in four days and I don't want her home with those hex bags. But even then, if you need more time, maybe I can figure something out."

Castiel was puzzled. He didn't understand how she could think like that. Do anything she could to help. Risk her life. But then again, he realized, he knew two brothers like that. Humanity never ceased to surprise him.

"You are much like Dean."

Jamie's eyes widened as her brows rose. "What?"

Cas nearly smiled. "Thank you. I will inform Dean of what you have said."

Still confused, Jamie smiled nonetheless.

Castiel suddenly tilted his head. "Why are you out shopping?"

"Oh." Jamie instinctively raised the basket of items she had. "The boys' thank you gifts. I thought a destruction right now would be nice. After...after the near death experience, I didn't really wanna be in the house. I would make you something, but you don't eat." Jamie bagged another apple. "Actually, you could, you just don't, right?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

Jamie smile. "Then your just gonna share their gifts. Try some food."

"Okay." Cas agreed. "I should go back to Dean, he is waiting."

Jamie laughed. "Probably worrying."

"Yes."

"Alright, but make sure those boys come by if they figure this out tonight. Tell, Dean I won't be happy if I make this pie for no reason, especially if they bail without saying good-bye. And like said, if they need more time just let me know."

Castiel nodded.

Jamie blinked when he vanished.

...

Cas took a seat in the chair next to Dean.

"Took you long enough."

"She had question's." Cas explained. "She also asked of me to tell you something."

Dean sighed. He had been worried the whole while that something had happened. "Oh, yeah. What's that?"

"Jamie said that she didn't want you to kill the witch. She said that she could wait until we found a solution."

Dean turned his head slightly and fixed Cas with a petulant expression. "Who said I was gonna kill the witch before she fixed me?"

"She asked what you would do next. I told her what I believed you would do in order to secure her safety. Was I wrong?"

Dean relaxed after a moment with the shake of his head. "So you figured me out?"

"So you won't listen?"

"Never said that." Dean picked at a nail. "Why do you think I told Sam for us to pause? Cause killing Gwen was all I could think about. The only solution I saw. So I wanted some time to try and see another answer."

Castiel gazed at the witch, who was staring up at the ceiling. "What is it that the witch is doing to you, Dean? What is it that she and Jamie know?"

Dean really didn't want to have to talk about that.

"Nothing, Cas. Nothing you need to know about."

"I understand that the witch figured it out, by peering into your soul, but you told Jamie."

Dean rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. He rested his chin on his hands. "Jamie kind of...got that out of me. I hadn't meant to say anything." He explained. "She's one of those people where if you don't watch out, you'll spill your guts."

"Can someone be so unintentionally powerful?"

Dean tipped his head to the side to smile at Cas. "Man...it's not a power." He chuckled before straightening his position. "It's just something she has. It just is."

Dean knew Cas had his thinking face on.

"You still have not told me what the witch and Jamie know."

Dean sighed heavily. "Didn't distract you enough did I?"

Cas' silence was all the answer he needed, knowing the angel was giving him a pointed look, not amused.

"I'm useless, Cas." Dean relented with a huff. "Just like she said."

"Dean-"

"It's true. I'm so helpless that you of all people have to help me out like I'm four." I can't get anywhere on my own. Sam can't take me out on hunts. I can't even gather information!"

Dean shook his head, trying to stay calm. "I told Jamie that I was frustrated since I became blind, cause I wasn't any help. I told her that I couldn't help anyone." Dean sat up and turned to the angel. "If I'm not needed Cas,...who exactly am I?"

After a few seconds Dean figured he had stumped the angel. Had finally made some damn sense and had finally made someone listen and unable to prove him wrong.

But he was wrong.

"I don't understand. Did you not hear the last thing Jamie told the night we met her?"

Dean quirked a brow, trying to think back on what Cas was talking about.

"What she said makes sense now." Cas began speculatively. "She has said, 'Helping others doesn't always have to be in a monumental way. Just being by someone's side or lending your support can be enough". Dean, I don't see how you could have forgotten, but you saved her life while blind. While being in what you consider a useless state."

"You saved her, Cas." Dean reminded him.

"You prayed to me to aid in finding her." Cas retorted. "You are the one who insisted that we watch out for her. You are the one who said she was in danger. We would have never saved her if you hadn't insisted that we do."

_"She's dead."_

Dean flinched at the unwanted recollection of the witches words from earlier. He closed his eyes. "What I did was ruin that girls life, Cas. Just with what we had to tell her and now. Gwen won't stop until I fail at saving her and she'll never reverse the spell. We've got nothing she wants. Killing her back fires on us. She's got us where she wants us."

Cas frowned at the hunter that could never be happy. The would never let himself be happy. He would forever find fault in his actions.

"You didn't ruin her life, Dean. Do you not listen to anything she tells you?"

Dean was taken aback. "Ye-yeah I do...did?"

"Then you know what you just said is a lie. I heard her. She thanked you. She told you she didn't hate you for telling the truth. She said it was impossible to think ill of you because you were trying to save her life. You were right. You succeeded."

"Yeah, but now she's left with the aftermath. Nothings gonna be the same again. She may not know all that's out there, but she knows enough."

"You don't know how she'll handle it, Dean." Cas told him. "When I went to check on Jamie, she was out shopping. For you and your brother. To thank you for what you have done."

Dean scoffed and turned his head. "Determined girl."

...

"Dean?"

Dean shifted slightly in his seat, the four hours were up. Sam was already on his way. "What's up, Cas?"

The two had been sitting in comfortable silence since the end of their earlier conversation.

"The witch is looking at you as though she wishes to speak."

Dean glanced over at Gwen, or there abouts. "Alright. Remove the gag. Sam's almost here anyway."

With a flick of his wrist the chair was turned to face them and the tape removed.

"This will mean nothing to you, but I would like to tell you if you will listen." She said.

Dean sat forward in his chair. The way she was speaking was different. Like she had in the beginning. He didn't understand why she would change her demeanor now. "Got nothing else to do, but listen these days."

"I knew a man, along time ago, who you remind me of. It's why I did this. I wanted to see it for myself. He was a good man. He took up leadership of your village when the Head Master passed. He was brave and always made the right call, the hard calls. We had been poor, and even when he took up leadership we weren't much better off, but we were but a small village and I loved him."

Dean listened knowing she wasn't trying to draw sympathy from him. Not at this point. She had no reason. So he listened close, trying to understand what she wanted him to take from this.

"Our baby girl grew sick, she was only five. We could do nothing. I could nothing by sit by her bed and watch over her and keep her comfortable. My husband was busy leading, he wouldn't make time for her when I asked. He said hateful things, things I know he didn't mean, because I had done all I could to save her. I knew...I knew what he was doing. He was putting all his efforts into saving the people he could instead of the one he couldn't."

"That's a lame ass reason to ignore your dying kid." Dean couldn't help saying.

Gwen laughed weakly. "I knew you would see it that way. Most do. But you haven't been in love. Haven't raised a child. Haven't lost one. My husband was a good man, but when a man feels helpless he looses himself."

Dean frowned.

"We weren't the same after." She went on. "He busied himself and I grieved. Then he died during an attack on our village. Many did. And I sat by him too, then, as he apologized. As he asked for forgiveness. As he told me he loved me. Till he took his last breath."

The sound of his baby pulling into the driveway distracted Dean. He instinctively flicked his head in the direction of the sound before standing up.

"Something's changed." Dean said.

Cas looked to the hunter trying to read is stoic face.

"What do you mean?"

"Take me to her."

Cas hesitated before gripping Dean's arm and leading him to the witch, stopping only a few feet away.

Dean just knows Gwen is watching him even as Sam walks in.

Dean takes another step forward.

"I'm not like him." Dean says.

Dean hears Sam stop a few paces away, most likely confused.

"I know. I said you remind me of him." Gwen spoke softly. "This is good. Unkind of me, I know, but the last thing I wanted to witness. I always knew how this would end."

"Dean," Sam spoke up, cautious. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean shifted his shoulders. "At least, I think it is."

Dean took another step forward, he leaned in, his left hand finding purchase on her right shoulder. "I would have chosen my kid. And still taken care of my people."

Gwen smiled. "You'd save them all."

Dean nodded. "If it was the last thing I did."

"Then save the day, Dean, like you always do."

Dean did it fast, cause he knew Sam and Cas were watching him close. The knife sunk in like butter, right in her abdomen.

"What exactly did you want to witness?" Dean asked.

"In choosing the strangers, my husband lost himself. In choosing a stranger, you found yourself again. You always do. You always will. Even in the dark." Gwen coughed and it reverberated though Dean. "It's beautiful. It's Cosmic."

Dean stared at her without seeing and didn't stop even when she drew her last breath.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam barked, finding his voice and finally waking from his disbelieving stupor. "You just killed the only one who could help you!"

Dean was roughly turned around in the next second. "She knew I was gonna kill her, even before her sob story."

"What?" Sam shook his head. "Jamie was fine. You said you needed time to think. I don't..."

"Dean," Cas spoke up as Sam gaped at his brother. "I told you what Jamie asked of you."

Sam looked to Cas. "What?"

"Dean asked of me to visit Jamie to check on her." Cas began to explain. "She asked what you two planned to do with the witch. I told her what I rightfully assumed Dean would do. Once she heard this, she asked me to tell Dean not to kill the witch. That she could wait till we found a solution."

Sam turned back to his brother with a look of disapproval. "Great. She's gonna be happy and guilt free to see that you're still blind, Dean."

Dean grumbled at that and then blinked. He stood straighter and titled his head slightly.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Sam turned, hands on the back of his head as he thought.

Dean squinted then looked to his hands that he placed out front of himself. He could see the outline of his hands. After another second color began to bleed in.

"Dean?"

Dean raised his head and blinked. As he looked at Cas the colors got more vibrant and clear until he could see completely, Cas's bright blue eyes sticking out.

"You are looking at me." Cas said, noticing the change instantly, since Dean hadn't met his eyes in a week.

"Son of a bitch." Dean laughed. "I was right."

Dean shifted his gaze to Sam who had stopped to stare at his brother. The moment their eyes locked, Sam reached his brother in three long strides and gripped his face.

"Uh...Sam?"

"They're fine?" Sam gasped, turning his brothers head from side to side slightly. "You can see."

Dean tore his brothers hands from his face and rubbed his cheeks. "Yeah, thanks. I got that."

Sam laughed and then titled his head. "How?"

"Well, I was gonna explain that, Sam, if you hadn't started freaking out." Dean gave Cas an equal disapproving look. "You too."

"How the hell did you think I'd react to you killing her." Sam exclaimed. "maybe you could have explained yourself before you killed her since you seemed to have figured something out."

"Is that why you said something had changed?" Cas inquired.

Dean nodded at the angel.

"Before you got here, she told me a bit about herself and her douche bag husband." Dean explained to his brother. "Details aren't really important. I knew that when she started. But she did want me to get something out of it. That I was different from her husband. That's when I knew that she wanted to die. Which of course didn't make sense when I realized this. Why would she have a death wish but set all this up so we wouldn't kill her? That didn't add up. She wanted me to kill her, but she dragged it out so I'd loose my way. What she wanted to see was me find my way again. I realized only at the very end, that she knew I had decided to kill her, even before she told her story."

Sam looked at him sharply.

Dean shrugged. "What? It's what I had to do in the end."

Sam shook his head. "I still feel like I don't get most of this."

"Yeah, same here." Dean agreed. "Friggin' weirdest witch ever. Let's clean up and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah."

...

"What should we do about Jamie?" Dean asked as he closed the trunk.

Sam leaned against the car. "It's going on two in the morning. I mean, we're not in a rush, but I did sleep. We could hang at the motel till morning. Tell her everything is fine now before we head out."

Dean walked around front. "I guess."

Cas popped in just as Dean opened his door. "You are on your way to see Jamie, right?"

Dean cocked his head. "I thought you were gone."

"No." Cas replied with no explanation.

"Okay." Dean said, use to the angel not elaborating. "And no. Do you know what time it is. We're gonna see her in the morning, before heading out."

"No." Cas shook his head. "You need to go there now."

Dean stared at the angel like he was crazy. "Mind explaining why?"

"She asked me to make sure you two visited her if things got solved tonight. She also expressed that she'd be unhappy if she made pie for no reason and you two left before saying good bye."

Dean looked to his brother, who was just as confused by the information.

"Cas, wasn't that at like...eight?" Sam reminded him. "She's got to be sleeping now."

Cas shook his head. "No. She is awake. I was just with her. She is waiting for you."

"Dude." Dean wanted to punch the angel. "Why didn't you start with that?"

"Because you didn't ask."

Dean slapped a hand to his forehead before getting in the car. Sam followed suit.

"Same times, Sam, I swear, I wanna wring his feathers."

Jamie opened the door for the two boys, the angel already in her kitchen, sitting at her table. Her eyes automatically found Dean and she was grinning like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Cas told me everything. I'm so happy things worked out." She reached out and nudged his arm a little, looking like she resisted punching him. "Even though you were going to kill before you were sure."

Dean laughed. He had taken the few seconds she was talking to finally see the girl who had helped his a week ago, and who he had saved. She was short, he figured 5'4 tops, with brown hair just past her shoulders and light brown eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles. "Thanks. It's good to finally see you, Jamie."

Jamie smiled up at him so fondly, Dean was so grateful that he had been able to save this girl. "Funny you say that, cause I can't exactly see you clearly, right now." She stepped aside. "Hi, Sam. Come on in, Cas is already at the table, I'll be right back."

Dean looked back at his brother who closed the door behind him. "What's she talking about? Not being able to see clearly?"

"Well, she didn't have her glasses on." Sam said following his brother to the kitchen, where they greeted Cas who sat in the middle seat.

Dean's brow pinched as he took the seat he had yesterday, like Cas, the one facing the kitchen entrance. "She's blind?"

Sam chuckled as he took the seat opposite his brother. "Not blind, Dean. Partially impaired."

To Dean, that sounded smart for blind.

"Sorry about that." Jamie said as she walked into the kitchen. "I took a quick shower before you guys got here. Normally my glasses are right on the counter in the bathroom, but being forgetful as I am, I left them in my room, on the bed, where I could have easily crushed them."

Sam smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. Glad you found them."

Jamie smiled at him and then turned her grin to Dean. "Good to see you too."

Dean was frowning. "You're blind."

Jamie laughed. "Not blind. Near sighted. Not so bad my doc says. Hasn't gotten any worse since I was like...eighteen or something."

Dean frown didn't let up, causing Jamie's smile to slip. "It's fine though. I'm use to it."

Jamie gave a quick smile before going further into the kitchen, towards the cupboards.

"Dean." Sam whispered harshly as it sounded as though Jamie was taking down dishes. "What the hell?"

"You didn't tell me she couldn't see." Dean bit back at Sam and Cas.

"It didn't exactly seem relevant." Sam hissed.

Dean grumbled as he rested back in his seat, starring daggers at Jamie as she went about the kitchen. He knew now that feeling of incomprehension that he felt when they first met and she was happy that he'd be able to see again. It was because she couldn't see like he could now. Not without glasses. She valued sight, cause she was already slowly loosing her own.

Suddenly, Jamie was standing before him holding a large platter with a foggy glass domed lid.

Dean looked up, wondering why she was smiling shyly at him.

"I know it's late and all, and you told me not to, twice, but I really wanted to thank you guys. You've been through a lot and you risked your job, who you are, for me, someone you hardly know." Jamie removed the lid, revealing a fresh backed pie.

Deans mouth was already watering. "That smells like apple pie."

Jamie cringed. "I realized a bit late that I didn't ask what type of pie you like. I've only ever made apple, cause that's my favorite."

Dean chuckled. "That's because I love all pies, Jamie."

She grinned, clearly relieved.

"Apple in particular. You have good taste."

When she left, Dean moved forward, reaching out to it. "Wh-where are you going with my pie?"

Jamie giggled. "I'll be cutting you a slice in a moment."

She went to the fridge and came back with a large bowl of cubed cantaloupe, melon dew, watermelon with grapes and raspberries sprinkled on top. "Sam, I hear your a health nut."

Sam smiled at her. "I'm sure they exaggerated."

"Yes, I was told anything green. I hope you don't mind the color."

Sam shook his head with a laugh. "It's fine. Thank you, Jamie."  
J  
amie nodded and came back with two bowls and and a large spoon.

"Cas, the extra bowl is for you, to try some fruit. I'm cutting a piece of pie as well, would you like a cup of tea, I'm making one for myself."

Cas turned in his seat to regard her. "Thank you. I suppose, I'll try some tea as well."

Jamie grinned at him and then looked to Dean. "Dean, I'm thinking tea isn't your thing. Probably coffee. I made some, I just don't know how you like it."

"A bit of milk and sugars good."

Jamie hesitated.

Dean shook his head. "Really, it'll be fine."

"Ok."

The four had stayed up almost until the sun had risen.

Once everyone had been served, Sam had insisted that Jamie sit with them, rather than stand. So she pulled out a folded chair from a cupboard and sat between Sam and Cas. The boys asked Jamie about herself and Jamie learned some more about the boys, though they would never  
delve too deeply into their job, so she asked specific things about themselves without being to invasive. She learned the type of music they like, movies, sports, books. Who favored what color. Knowing that Cas was much different, she asked about the things he'd done before he met the boys, never leading onto the fact that she knew now when they had met Cas and why. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to delve deeper into that, not with the light and simple conversation they had been having.

When the boys mentioned the hour, not long after Cas had to leave to attended to a heavenly manner, Jamie offered for them to stay and rest at her home. The boys tried to decline, but she was insistent. So they played rock paper scissors to see who would get the bed and who would get the couch. Jamie found it entertaining, as she did most things with them, and congratulated Sam on his win.

Before turning in, she asked when they would wake and that's how she found herself awake just four hours later, at nine o'clock in the morning.

"This is what you guys call sleeping in?" Jamie grumbled, sitting at the kitchen table looking like she was about to pass out.

Dean was smiling at her. "I got my four hours. I'm good."

Jamie groaned.

Sam was smiling. "We told you you should stay in bed. You didn't have to see us off."

Jamie opened an eye, not looking too happy. "Of course I did. And of course I'm going right back to bed afterwards."

Jamie got to her feet, having sat to wait for the boys to be ready to shove off.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She said. "If you ever find yourselves in North Carolina, please come and say hi at the very least. I'd be more than happy to bake you another apple pie."

At the door way, Dean glanced down at his tupperware of pie, excited to have a bite for the road. "Sure thing. You stay safe now, alright."

Jamie smiled. "Of course."

Dean leaned in and wrapped her in a hug.

"Stay safe." She said as she squeezed him tight.

Dean chuckled. "Always."

Jamie let him go and Dean opened the door. She turned and gave Sam a hug as well. "Keep an eye on that trouble maker. And stay safe."

Sam laughed. "Will do, Jamie."

Jamie stood in the door way as the two boys walked to their car. Or as she knew now, Dean's baby.

As they pulled out, both boys waved and she did as well, wishing them all the luck she could as she watched them drive down the street and out of her life almost like they never were there.

**So, that's the end of part 1. I hope you liked it. I apologize if Cas sounds off. Any of them really. I'm doing my best to keep them all in character. Please review so I know if I should even continue with this series!**


End file.
